Heaven Floats Among Us
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Taking place between the end of The Belgariad and the beginning of The Malloreon, Polgara gets the idea to explore something new with her husband. Rated very M.


**Heaven Floats Among Us**

Some time had passed, since the great celebrations of weddings. The foreign royals and their parties began to leave on their ships, back to their homelands. Soon the time would come for the family to go their separate ways as well, though no one seemed to be in much rush.

Polgara spent her days in a blissful sort of haze. Riva had always felt like something of a home to her, with her memories of her dear sister to cheer her. Now she looked after the new Rivan Queen, Ce'Nedra. Both she and Garion still needed perhaps more guidance than Polgara wanted to give, but she would endeavor to do her best for them.

The child Errand had come under her care as well, and she was growing to love him more each day. It would take time, she knew, to be able to learn the wondrous mysteries about this innocent boy and to teach him better ways of the world.

And as always, her father required a bit of looking after as well. He would never admit it, nor would he allow it without fuss, but Belgarath did appreciate her concern and, in his begrudging way, welcomed her love for him.

But that was all occupation for her days. Her nights were consumed by her new married life. A life that she had never thought possible and had almost immediately taken to as though she had been destined for it. Being Durnik's wife was a greater joy than she had ever imagined. They maintained civility, of course, but when they were well and truly alone, a brilliant passion sparked between them. More often than not, she would retire for the evening and take to brushing her hair as she waited for her husband to come to her. And when he did, clothes were hastily torn off and bodies tangled together in lustful abandon. They fell asleep sated and happy and exhausted and madly in love. Each morning, Polgara woke with the sun and kissed her husband awake and their naked bodies found each other again in those languid amorous moments of sunrise.

One morning, Polgara woke as the sun barely peeked over the horizon. The barest glimpses of light trickled through the window. And a thought crossed her mind.

"Durnik," she murmured, placing a warm hand on her husband's softly rising bare chest.

He woke a bit dazed. "Hmm?"

"I'd like a bath."

"Alright," he replied, his voice gravelly from sleep and his eyes not yet open.

"I think you should join me," Polgara suggested.

"I'll bathe later."

"Durnik, we could have the baths to ourselves."

He grumbled something unintelligible and Polgara knew she wasn't getting her point across just yet. She carefully lifted the bedsheets off her husband and took him in hand. Durnik gave a low whimper and his eyes finally opened.

Polgara gazed at him as she began stroking him. "We should go down to the baths," she said more firmly.

Durnik was having trouble concentrating, though now it was not due to sleep. "Pol, in...public?" he stammered.

"No one will be awake. We'll lock the doors. Just you and I, floating in the warm water, wrapped around each other..."

He couldn't help but groan with arousal. And if she didn't stop what she was doing now, he wouldn't be able to get down to the baths. "Yes, alright," he finally agreed.

Polgara grinned and took her hand away. He was half-hard as he watched her get out of bed, glorious in her nakedness. She came to his side of the bed and leaned over to kiss him before putting her dressing gown on. "Come along," she beckoned.

Durnik found his own robe and hurried to follow her. She paused by the door and a faraway look filled her face. He could feel the subtle tingle of her sorcery.

"No one is wandering about. We can go."

They moved quietly and quickly through the halls of the Rivan citadel. Everything around them was silent with the early dawn. The elicit nature of what they had planned to do caused Durnik's heartbeat to quicken. He walked half a pace behind his wife, allowing her to lead as always and was rewarded by the seductive sway of her hips and the generous swell of her bum beneath the fabric that covered her. Durnik was concocting fantasies in his mind of what he might want to do with her in the waters of the baths.

Polgara flitted through the door, her eagerness bringing out a girlishness in her that Durnik had only recently discovered, and it charmed him immensely. He smiled as she practically skipped past him. "Settle down, Pol," he warned quietly. From recent experience, he had also learned that this mood of hers often resulted in an increase in volume. Only the week before, they'd had a rather erotic afternoon to themselves with Durnik's face between her legs as she sprawled on the sofa in front of the fire and her screams of ecstasy had prompted a passing guard to knock and inquire as to Lady Polgara's well-being. After that, she had taken to sound-proofing the door.

She just grinned at him. "Would you seal the door, please?"

Durnik nodded. She could have much more easily done it herself but seemed to enjoy encouraging him to learn and practice with his new gift of sorcery. He appreciated the opportunities. He gathered his will and concentrated on sealing the door to anyone who might come by. And as an aside, he also realized that any visitor who found the door locked might try to investigate. He murmured, "Away" and felt his power whoosh through him.

Polgara regarded him curiously. "What did you do?" Her lust dulled for a moment as her intellectual curiosity took over. Durnik was so very different than herself or her father or Garion; his sorcery was sometimes different than what she was used to.

"If I did it right, I think anyone who comes down here will suddenly decide that they don't want to come to the baths after all, and just in case, they'll find the door locked and will go away without another thought. Hopefully."

She smiled and came to wrap her arms around his neck, gazing into his soft eyes. "You're wonderful," she told him, gently kissing his lips. Polgara could feel him smile against her mouth, pleased at himself and pleased at her compliment. But she pulled back before they could get too distracted. "Let's take a bath, shall we?" she suggested.

Durnik watched her discard her dressing gown. She faced him, knowing how he enjoyed seeing her magnificent body bared to him. There was a light in her eyes that sparkled in moments like this, the buildup of arousal between them. He sighed happily. "I know you've been hailed for centuries for your beauty, Pol, but you really are the most beautiful woman in all the world."

"I have been told, yes, but it's different when you say so," she replied. "Your opinion of me is all I care about. You are my husband, and I love you."

No matter how often those words were said, Durnik could not help but feel a shiver of awe fill him whenever he heard it. This woman was his wife, and though such a thing was still new, he could not imagine ever fully getting used to the blessed miracle of it. That Polgara was his wife, and she loved him, and he was fortunate enough to love her.

He crossed over to her and traced his hands over the soft curves of her body before pulling her into his arms. His lips found their place on the elegant column of her neck and cherished the breathy sighs she made.

"I love you, Pol. I love you so much," he murmured against her skin.

Polgara savored the beauty of his words and the strong grip of his arms encircling her and the gorgeous touch of his lips. But there was so much more to do. "You can't bathe with this," she told him seductively.

Durnik watched her elegant hands untie the robe and push it off his body. She traced her fingertips down his bare chest. Her fingernails scraped over his nipples, making him shiver. Polgara smiled, delighted by his reaction to her touch. She loved to feel him, every part of him. This strong, solid man who had the power to be rough and brutal but was only ever kind and soft. Their passion together could ignite him ablaze, she knew. And it was in that fire they created together that Polgara felt more alive than she ever had those long two thousand years of her life before him.

One of her hands found his growing hardness, her palm grazing over the velvety texture before curling her fingers around his girth and squeezing ever so gently. Durnik groaned and could not resist pulling her into his arms and kissing her again. Her free hand wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him against her. His own mighty hands slid down the slope of her back and sensuously massaged the flesh of her bum.

He pulled away from her quite suddenly, breathing heavily. "Into the bath?" he asked, knowing that they were in danger of getting too distracted.

Polgara nodded. She turned and stepped into the water first. She could feel Durnik watching her, so she eased herself in slowly, walking till she could no longer comfortably stand, then let her whole body submerge in the warm bathing springs.

She adored the water. It was more than just cleanliness, though that she certainly appreciated, too. But something about her whole body being weightless and surrounded by water made her very soul feel so free and at peace. And that was something she wanted to share with her husband.

When she broke the surface, pushing her hair back from her face, she took a few deep breaths. "Are you going to join me?" she asked, seeing Durnik still standing where she'd left him.

"I'm not as much of a swimmer," he warned, taking a few tentative steps into the bath.

"You'll be alright. Your Will can protect you," she told him. She took a few smooth strokes to make her way over to him. "I can protect you," she added softly.

He grinned. "I know you can." Durnik reached out to pull her into his arms and continue where they'd left off, but she evaded him. With a very naughty smirk, Polgara dove back into the water. Durnik was left the wade through the water after her. Though he would happily follow wherever she led.

Polgara was treading water and pulled him back into her arms and tangled her legs with his. Durnik was trying to kiss her again but was having trouble staying above the surface. "Relax," she murmured. "Don't fight the flow of the water. Just let it carry us away. We'll be alright."

He felt the shimmer of her Will and somehow understood what it was she was doing. He focused his own power and had faith that they would find their way. Their fiery embrace began anew. Durnik held his wife in his arms and kissed her with everything he had. Polgara matched him, moving her lips and tongue against his. And without really noticing, they were swept away by the moving water. It pulled them both under and twisted them around. Their kiss continued. The need to breathe air was superfluous, it seemed. The floated underwater, tangled together in their passion.

All of a sudden, Polgara pulled back from him. She extricated herself from his arms and swam down a bit deeper. Her hand curled around his hardness once again and she kicked her long, graceful legs to propel herself forward. Durnik watched her dark hair with its bright white streak float all around her as she took his cock in her mouth. He groaned, but no sound came out. Only bubbles. The sensation of being surrounded by warm water and being sucked hard by Pol's hot mouth was incredible. The position they were in and the weight of the water caused her rhythm to be different than what he had been used to before. He buried his hand in her flowing hair, guiding her and feeling himself tumble slowly as every movement seemed to knock him off balance and get swept up in the faint current. Durnik could feel the tight coil in his belly, the way his cock was throbbing in Polgara's mouth. He pulled her hair sharply to get her to stop.

Polgara let him fall from her lips and swam backward from him. He was panting silently and looking at her with dark, nearly-crazed eyes. Pol just laughed delightedly, the effect of which had no sound but emitted a stream of bubbles.

Durnik needed to catch his breath, properly. The sorcery did nothing to fill his lungs and calm his body enough to regain control over himself. He swam towards the shallower water until he could stand, gasping for air and bracing himself against the rock wall of the cavern.

He watched as Polgara took her time swimming back toward him. She was grinning in that rather naughty way he'd come to know from her. She was quite the minx, his wife, always so bold with her passions. He adored it, of course. He adored everything about her, and nothing pleased him more than sharing this exciting, energetic marital life with her. But sometimes, like now, she overwhelmed him with her enthusiastic prowess. Durnik needed to take back some control, to bring her the pleasure she brought him. It was a push and pull that, despite their differences and comparative shortcomings, made them equals in their love for each other.

"Are you alright?" she asked, giggling slightly.

Durnik was still panting slightly. "That was incredible, Pol."

"I thought it might be fun to try."

"Incredible," he repeated.

She smiled. "Good."

"Pol?"

"Yes, my love?"

He reached out his hand to her. "I need you."

Polgara hurried toward his waiting embrace. Durnik's lips crashed against hers and his hand went between her legs. The water went up to her waist, so like her mouth on him before, the weight of the water impeded his normal speed and agility. But he sunk to fingers inside her, hard and swift. Polgara gasped and moaned, her head falling back on her neck. As Durnik's hand worked on her, his mouth trailed up and down her neck, sucking and nipping on the spots that he had learned would coax little moans and whimpers out of her.

Durnik loved the sounds she made, the noises of love and passion, and the knowledge that he was the one who got to hear them and be the cause of her uncontrolled ecstasy. "My Pol," he said against her skin. He could feel her whole body trembling in his arms now. And with a jerk of her hips, she came. A low moan erupted from the back of her throat as her inner walls clenched hard on his fingers.

He pulled his hand away before her aftershocks had dissipated. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was in danger of falling without his strong arms to support her. Polgara was barely aware that Durnik had turned their bodies, spun her around so she was facing the wall. She braced herself against the rock to remain upright.

The next thing she knew, Durnik's enormous blacksmith's hands were caressing her hips and massaging her bum in a manner so sensuous, a strangled whimper escaped her lips. He spread her legs further apart and settled himself behind her. She could feel his rock-hard cock against her thigh as he took himself in hand and teased her sex. Slowly, slowly, slowly, he pushed himself inside her. She moaned his name with each inch of him she took in. "Oh Durnik, you feel so good, you're perfect, my love," she cried.

He felt unspeakably virile and powerful, feeling how he fit so well inside her. Durnik's thoughts, however, ran away with him. He was fully sheathed inside her when he thought about how he filled her.

Polgara gasped when she realized what was happening. First, she thought that Durnik had begun moving, but she knew he was perfectly still. But he was growing. Inside of her. His Will shimmered around them and caused the change in his size. "Gods!" she mewled, feeling his cock fill her more and more. He felt so good, so perfect, so incredible. She wiggled her hips and begged him to move.

Durnik nearly fell over when he understood what he'd done. Seeing, however, that Polgara was enjoying herself, he continued on. He began to pull out of her and thrust back in. The pace was steady but strong. And he was changing size and shape all the while, giving her a variety of sensations unlike anything either of them had ever experienced.

"Yes, my Durnik!" Polgara moaned, letting his powerful movements and groans of pleasure bring her to higher and higher heights. She keened loudly as the tension grew nearly unbearable inside her. She could feel the way Durnik throbbed, indicating that he was close, too. "Please," she begged.

He watched where their bodies were joined beneath the water, seeing the splashing of every one of his thrusts. Durnik changed angles slightly by leaning over her body further and reaching around to stroke her. His lips dragged against her bare shoulder, brushing up against her dripping wet hair.

"Now!" she cried.

Durnik knew what she meant. He pulled his hand up to touch her white streak. Her orgasm crashed over her and the sorcery of her hair caused him to feel the wave of pleasure that she was experiencing. He came with a mighty roar inside her clenching, quivering sex.

He braced himself against the wall, his hands resting bedside hers on the rock. They were both breathing heavily with hearts racing. His cock had returned to its ordinary size as it started to go soft inside her. She gave a breathy sigh.

"Alright, Pol?" he asked. His voice was a bit hoarse from exertion. He pulled out of her to give her space to maneuver.

Polgara turned herself between his muscular arms to she could face him. Her face was pink and glistening but she smiled and her eyes were bright with joy. "Much better than alright, Durnik." She kissed him softly.

She ducked under his arm and went back to the deeper water, calling for him to join her. Durnik did as she asked, pushing himself off the wall and feeling as though his whole body was going to collapse. He took her outstretched hands, following as she floated on her back. Durnik wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her stomach. Her sorcery kept them afloat.

"Oh my Durnik, I do love you," she murmured. She was tangling her fingers in his wet hair as they drifted on the surface of the water.

He hummed but stayed quiet. His mind was starting to return to him from their post-coital haze. "Was that…okay?" he asked after a moment, hoping she would understand what he asked and not ask for an explanation.

"It was a bit surprising, but it was incredible," Polgara replied honestly. "I've never…that was…" For perhaps the first time in her entire millennia-long lifetime, Polgara was at a loss for words.

But Durnik was not comforted by her praise. "It wasn't really my intention to do…that," he told her awkwardly.

"Sometimes the Will doesn't need more than a flitting idea. It's why we must try to be in control of our thoughts. Though in this circumstance, I don't think any harm was tone. Quite the opposite," she added teasingly.

"Oh. Alright," was his simple response.

Polgara frowned, and her hand stilled. "Should I not have enjoyed?"

"Of course not but…" Durnik nearly lifted his head to ask her to her face but he feared he could not get the words out if he had to look at her. He'd be too mortified. "Pol, would you prefer if I was…different?"

She realized that he had gotten the entirely wrong idea from her enthusiasm. "Oh my Durnik, no!"

"Because I can…I can change. I think I could do it again, if that would please you more."

"Durnik," she said sharply, letting go of him and letting herself sink a bit more so they could see one another at eyelevel. "I wouldn't change you for anything. Not a single hair on your head and certainly nothing about our love life. And I certainly wouldn't want you to do anything that made you at all uncomfortable or insecure. I enjoy making love with you because it is you with whom I am making love. I have not a single complaint. Your powerful body and your loving devotion and your confidence in all you do, those are the things I value."

Her dear husband blushed at her praise. "But you did enjoy when I was…"

"Yes, I did," she interrupted. "I found it very pleasurable and exciting and new. But that does not mean that I need that every time. We have such fun together exploring, like being in the baths or when you use your hands and your mouth or any other number of things." She put her hand on his cheek. "We will have so much time together to try any number of new things. Please don't ever worry that my enjoying something new ever indicates that you are not absolutely perfect just the way you are."

Durnik did not have the words to answer her with any sort of eloquence. Such poetry was beyond him, unfortunately. He wished he could find a way to tell her all that she meant to him, all that he wanted to give her, all that she had done to fulfill his life.

Despite having recently died and been returned to the living world, Durnik was not quite certain that anything like heaven actually existed. But he did know that the closest thing to paradise, to a heaven on earth, just surely be right here in the early morning in these baths. Tangled in the water and naked with his wife after just having made love in the most passionate, giving manner they could conceive of.

Pulling her into his arms, Durnik merely whispered, "I love you, my Pol," for those were the only words he had to encompass all that he felt for her. And there, floating with Polgara, Durnik knew that everything was alright.


End file.
